Dira Serpente
Benedire "Dira" Serpente is the daughter of Samaritana from Biancabella and the Snake. In the destiny conflict, she is a Neutral, she really doesn't care about her story, she has other dreams for her life. Appearance Dira has long dark green, shiny, and slightly wavy hair that she has to repeatedly shake out of her eyes, which are slitted and yellow. Her skin is a olive green, and if one were to lift her hair up, they'd see the ridges of scales the girl bears at her hairline, and on her ears. She has tiny fangs. She usually wears a light green shirred top, a bronze belt with a buckle shaped like a coiled up snake, and brown capri shorts. She wears bronze shoes with holes punched into the top in a fancy design. Personality Dira is often seen as a rule follower. The one that never breaks a rule, always does what she's told, and is kind of obnoxious about it. The reason is simple. Her mother makes her life miserable should she anger her, and therefore Dira is afraid to break the rules, even now. Dira actually really loves her full name, but after one too many times of being called, among other things, Benny Fire, Benji Deer, or Benny Tire, she decided to, after making sure it was okay with her mother, just introduce herself as Dira. No one other than her mother calls her Benedire, even the teachers don't know that's her full name. She's a bit insecure about her appearance. She's pretty sure most people don't have green hair, yellow eyes, and scales. There's nothing she can do about the hair and eyes, but she can hide the scales. And hide them she does. She just wants to be normal. She rarely asks for help. It's not because she wants to seem strong or doesn't want to be in debt to anyone, it's rather because if she did ask for help, and they didn't help her, or help her 100 percent the way she asked for, there was a chance there lives would be made miserable until they came to her begging for forgiveness. She's a perfectionist. Everything, every school assingment, every after school activity, everything must be completed 100 percent perfectly, or she freaks out. Dira hates not being perfect at everything that she does, an A minus doesn't cut it, she needs at least an A. Friends Luke Metzger ' Not exactly who you'd expect Dira to get along with, at least at first look. A butcher and a snake, what could they have in common? Dira actually tripped over him, (literally tripped) and gained a bloody nose. Somehow, Luke knew what to do, and he worried about her, so he came that night to her dorm, (giving her a heart attack) to check up on her. After biting back her scream and throwing things at him, she actually let him talk. Giving him strict orders to never show up randomly at night again, she let him go. After convenient, (totally not him making sure she was doing okay) unexpected meetups, they started hanging out more and somehow wound up friends. 'Ginevra Brutta Ginny found Dira one day, sobbing over what Sami had told her. Ginny didn't say anything, just took Dira's hand and let her sob on her shoulder. When Dira was done, Ginny started crying, and neither told the other one the reason. Sami found them an hour later, and threatened to murder Ginny for trying to get close to Dira. Regardless, they're friends now, both are extra careful to keep their mothers out of the picture though. Interests Cross Country Dira stresses over every activity except for this one. She loves to run, and she can go very fast. She lacks the endurance to go as far as she needs to without a break, but she is working on that, and often is seen runnning through the Enchanted Forest Working at the Cafe Dira has a part time job working at the Three Bears Cafe, and she loves it. Her mother would probably faint if she knew about the job, but Dira likes feeling somewhat independent. Actually, Bianca informed her that she should keep the job and her aunt would deal with her mother. Family Mother: Sami Serpente There are moments when her mother is very loving, but she mostly is pushy. She wants her daughter to rise above and be the best at everything she does. She is not above messing with her daughter's life as a punishment when she buys and wears something her mother doesn't like, or something like that. It's why Dira is so afraid to break the rules, and seeks approval from her mother for every activity. Father: Zanne Incantado Dira doesn't know him. He's the Enchanted Snake from the story of the same name, and one night meant up with Sami after he had had a practically nasty fall out with his wife and gotten drunk at a bar. She didn't like the sight of a fellow snake making a fool of himself so she took him to her house. After the night was over, an embarrassed Zanne went home, unaware that he had gotten a little too close with Sami. Sami did send him a letter, letting him know he had a daughter, and he told her to raise her the best she could, and not bring him into her life. Aunt: Bianca Bella-Serpente Dira rarely interacts with her aunt without her mother present, but there was one time she was stressing out over finals, made a tiny mistake doing something completely unrelated, and just broke down, calling herself stupid and worthless. Luckily, Bianca found her before her mother did, and held her niece until she was calm, soothing her with words of encouragment, telling her that if she tries her best, it doesn't matter if she is perfect at everything. Cousin: Mano Bello-Serpente He's ashamed to be related to her, though he really shouldn't be, considering everyone who knows that story knows that Biancabella has a snake sister. They used to be an inseperable duo, but sadly, pressure of being the prince and hanging out with the snake girl got to Mano and he told her if she wore makeup and dyed her hair, then they could be friends again. (Dira was nine when she first heard this.) Abilities '''Shape-Shifting: '''Dira can go from her mother's prefferred form of her, a human, to a full on grass snake. Her mother often punishes her for being the snake when she expected her to be the human, so Dira rarely does the transformation. '''Healing: '''Dira has the ability to shed her skin, when she has bruise or something like that, she uses that to heal it. Don't ask her how it works, she doesn't know. '''Luck-Altering: '''Yes, there is an actual skill involved in the whole "making your life miserable until you beg for forgiveness" thing. If someone wrongs her, Dira feels the pull to alter there luck, worsen it immensely, but she never follows through with it, even if that means she hurts. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Biancabella and the Snake